


Take A Picture (Take Two)

by Morpheus626



Series: Don't Forget To Smile! [3]
Category: Queen (Band), Smile (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A sort of follow up to Take A Picture (hence the title, though I think you’ll get by fine reading this even if you haven’t read that one first.)Tim and Brian have been together for a bit, but there’s always been that interest in and from Roger. Yet none of them have pushed to act on it, until tonight.As you may have guessed, there’s mostly smut in this, with a healthy dose of Emotions to balance it out lol.
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Series: Don't Forget To Smile! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052453
Kudos: 13





	Take A Picture (Take Two)

“Just come back to ours.”

Roger swallows hard, and Tim can’t help but watch the way his throat moves.

“Yeah, Brian’s right. Come over to ours. There’s always room for you,” Tim adds. He has other reasons for wanting Roger to come over, but he won’t push.

None of them have, for that matter, in the months since he and Brian finally got together. They’ve been formally dating for nearly six months, and moved in together for three, and all the while, the Line that existed between himself and Brian, has now moved to exist between both of them and Roger.

Which has always been there, really, just like it had been between himself and Brian. Roger has always been a flirt with them, but never in such a way that they took it too seriously.

But it’s gotten hotter and heavier and is incredibly obviously not a joke now, and in any case: Tim wants him. Just as badly as he wants Brian every day, in his bed and in his heart and in his life.

He knows it wouldn’t be easy; as it is, as far as their families are concerned, him and Brian are still ‘bachelors’ that just happen to be comfortable living together while ‘waiting for the right one to come along.’

But he doesn’t care if they’d have to hide it. They could do it, three ‘bachelors’ that never do find ‘the one’, that worry their families, but secretly are happy as can be together.

Still, he won’t push.

“It is late,” Roger yawns, leaning against the streetlight outside of the venue. Everything has been packed into the van except the three of them, the only decision left to make as to where they’ll go. They could drive the long distance away to drop Rog off at his mum’s (this is arguably the furthest from home any of them have played so far), then have to drive themselves home too.

Or he could simply come home with them, one trip to warm beds and, if Roger would want, warm and loving arms too.

The issue, Tim figures, is that they aren’t saying what needs to be said. They’re dancing around it, and normally that would be fine, but he’s tired and despite that still horny, and all he wants to do is go home and see if they can get off before falling asleep.

“I want you to come back to ours,” Tim breaks the newly fallen silence. “Brian?”

He knows Brian is well aware of what he’s asking without saying. Even so, he can see Brian fighting off his nervousness to speak honestly.

“I’d like that as well. If you’d want to, Rog.”

Roger looks at them both with a gentle smile. “Not only to sleep though, right?”

Tim isn’t usually one for big motions, anything dramatic, but he’s sick of it now. Bouncing around that Line again, when he knows that stepping over it is likely to lead to happiness (it certainly has with Brian.)

Even so, he gasps a little when he kisses Roger, who moves into the kiss like he’s been waiting for it. Who kisses back in a way that’s unexpected, a little bit desperate and wanting and hungry.

There’s a beat of silence again when he pulls away from Roger, who has his eyes still closed, lips still searching for another taste of Tim’s.

“That’s a hell of a way to convince me,” Roger finally giggles. “Not that I really needed any convincing. I just wanted to be sure you both were comfortable, that you both wanted this, wanted...”

“We do,” Brian interjects awkwardly. “Trust me, we do.”

And there’s everything they haven’t told Roger yet, in those few words. Nights of almost calling him and asking if he’d want to join them for a night, just to see how it goes. To see if it’s passing feelings, or something more serious. Days of wanting to ask him along on little day trips, but not wanting to make things awkward if the invitation implied too much, gave away any hint of ‘this is you being with us as more than friends.’

Roger’s familiar smirk is back. “Then what took you so damned long?”

They break with that, giggling as they climb into the van.

“I’ll keep him busy,” Brian shouts from the first row of back seats, Roger already in his lap. “Do you mind driving, Tim?”

He might have minded, but he doesn’t right now, because he can still peek at the action in the rearview mirror as they go.

Roger, straddling Brian, moaning into his mouth, hips grinding against him like it’s all Roger knows how to do. Brian, hands wandering already (they have an inside joke about that, how his hands move as quickly over Tim in bed as they do over his guitar onstage, that he simply doesn’t know how to move his hands with anything other than passion), alternating between grabbing at Roger’s ass and thighs to disappearing in between them, likely working at zippers and buttons on trousers.

Tim realizes he’s going much too fast, his eyes not focused enough on the road. He tries to calm down, to be mindful of what he’s doing, but it only gets more difficult as the sounds in the backseat get louder.

There’s a detour that he didn’t realize had been put up, that leaves him at a dead end and needing to turn around. But he’s grateful for it, as he turns to peek at Brian and Roger.

Roger doesn’t notice, on his knees, Brian’s cock in his mouth. Brian blushes as he meets Tim’s gaze, but his hand reaches down to gently thread his fingers into Roger’s hair.

“I really wish we lived closer,” Tim mutters, and he smiles when it earns him a laugh from both of them (Roger’s of course rather muffled.)

There’s a slick sound Tim knows is Brian’s cock falling from Roger’s mouth, but he doesn’t look up or cease his working to get the van turned back around in the arguably too-small street, until he feels a hand on his thigh.

“Let Brian drive the rest of the way,” Roger says. “Or let me, and let me watch the two of you.”

“You have to watch the road too; it’s not as easy as it seems,” Tim smiles, though either of those ideas sound absolutely heavenly.

Roger climbs into his lap, a hand reaching down quickly to the gearshift to make sure it’s in park, before he moves it to Tim’s shoulder, then to twine his fingers in Tim’s hair.

He lets his own hands roam under Roger’s jacket and shirt to his hips, legs opening more to give Roger more room to grind down. He can’t imagine what any of the homeowners on this road must think, but he doesn’t really care right now.

“Go in back,” Brian is by them, cock still in his hand, toying with himself. “I can hold off long enough to get us home.”

“And if Tim and I were to take turns at your cock while you drove?” Roger breaks away from Tim to ask. “What about then? Think you could hold off until we get home?”

Tim pulls him back for a hard kiss at that. Home. Not just ‘staying the night’, not ‘a sleep over with friends’. Home. It was a gift to hear that come from Brian, and it’s a gift now to hear it from Roger.

Roger kisses back, but slips off him a moment later and tugs at his hand to bring him to the backseat.

He maneuvers past Brian with a quick but deep kiss, a moment of reassurance for both of them, of ‘yes I still want you but I want this too and I can’t wait to share it all together.’

Before Roger can move, he climbs onto his lap. Roger’s trousers are already undone thanks to Brian, and he anticipates a quick shove past the waistband of Roger’s pants, but there isn’t one.

“Slut,” Tim says it mostly jokingly (truth be told, there are simply some trousers so tight that there’s no way Roger could manage to go anything but commando in them), but with a slight edge that he hopes Rog will like.

The way Roger’s hips buck up to meet his, he knows he’s done well.

“Say that all you like,” Roger teases. “But who’s got his hands down my trousers?”

The teasing drops away into happy sighs and gasps as he palms at Roger, mindful that there’s no lube yet aside from the precome beading at the head of Roger’s cock.

He glances up only once to look back at the front seat; Brian is driving safely as possible, but his eyes burn whenever he catches Tim’s in the mirror, and his tongue slips out over his bottom lip in a way that makes Tim wish there was a way to be in two places at once: working Roger’s cock with his hands and capturing Brian’s tongue with his mouth.

Finally, the van stops.

“I can’t carry both of you and the equipment in on my own,” Brian jokes. “Can we tuck away long enough to get everything inside before we continue?”

He joins Roger in nodding in agreement; the sex will be fun and he’s hoping they might plan for more together after, but the equipment and instruments are expensive and difficult (and in the case of Brian’s guitar, impossible) to replace. Leaving them in the van would be like asking for them to be stolen.

“This is still sexy, yeah?” Roger laughs as they heft crates and instruments up the stairs and into the flat.

“I mean, I get to see your ass every trip,” Tim replies. “That counts for something, I think.”

Finally inside, with nothing left in the van, it seems to have done just that.

Brian is on him immediately, and any fear that Roger feels left out is assuaged when Tim looks over to see him already with his shoes kicked off, undoing and working off his trousers too.

“Don’t look so worried,” Roger smiles. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You mean that?” Tim realizes as he asks it he might be killing the mood, but he can’t wait to ask. He’s greedy tonight, maybe, but it can’t be helped. He needs to know this is more than one night.

Roger nods. “Might not be able to move in right away, and I don’t know if that would be too much anyway-”

“You could start slow,” Brian interrupts, removing his lips from Tim’s neck. He gestures them towards the bedroom, and leads the way. “Stay with us some days, move things over here as you like. It doesn’t have to be all at once. I think what Tim is trying to ask beyond that, is...do you want this? Us? Like we’ve got each other, I mean, like-”

“Boyfriends?” Roger smiles so fondly it breaks Tim’s heart. For all his bluster and showiness, there’s an absolutely dear heart underneath it all. “Yeah. That’s what I want. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course we will,” Tim laughs. “Am I an ass if I say we took too long to get here? To finally making this happen?”

“No,” Roger replies as he tosses off his jacket and shirt, and falls into their bed as if there’s nowhere else that he would belong. “I’ve been getting off thinking about the two of you for...”

He blushes. “Longer than I should probably admit to, actually.”

“No shame,” Brian says, his own clothes joining Roger’s on the floor. “What do you think we’ve been doing? Hell, we’ve got a dildo we named after you, since we couldn’t actually have you.”

Roger loses it, laughing hard, and it’s a gorgeous sound to hear as Tim strips and joins the two of them in the bed.

“A dildo?!” Roger is red in the face, tears streaming. “My god. You did that, rather than just asking me to be with you two?”

“In our defense,” Tim giggles. “It is a really lovely dildo. Though I’m sure not as good as you.”

“How about I prove that?” Roger wipes away the last few tears and grins.

It’s an awkward few moments, but that’s expected and forgivable. Working out who wants to fuck who, how they’re all most comfortable, getting condoms and lube from the bedside table prepared.

He ends up on his back, with Roger slipping inside of him, and Brian inside of Roger.

“Though you know, your back is going to hurt sooner rather than later,” Roger murmurs to Brian. “Tell us, and we can readjust.”

“He’s right,” Tim adds, though focusing on anything else other than the feeling of Roger inside of him is a true task. “Don’t be shy, say if you’re hurting, alright?”

“If I do, will you two let us get started?” Brian laughs, laying against Roger, his head dipping down to press kisses to Roger’s back and neck.

“I didn’t peg him as the impatient one,” Roger smiles.

“I’m plenty impatient too,” Tim sighs, and moves his hands to Roger’s hips, trying to urge him into movement.

That takes another moment as well, working out how best to move with each other. But it’s only a moment, and then it’s wonderful.

He gets to see Brian, eyes closed, thrusting into Roger with soft little happy gasps and moans.

And Roger.

Roger is completely blissed out, moving gently within Tim to time up with Brian’s thrusts into him, letting out the sweetest little whines and moans.

His head drops to Tim’s shoulder, and Tim can’t help but wrap his arms around him. “If it’s too much...”

“’m good,” Roger almost pants it out as he lifts his head again. “I love you both.”

“Just for this?” Brian giggles in between kisses to Roger’s back.

“No,” Roger shakes his head, biting back a moan that Tim can still hear in his throat. “For everything. This, and everything else. I mean...fuck.”

“Hard to have a serious conversation like this, isn’t it?” Tim has to laugh, even as he reaches a hand down to his cock to jerk himself off. He’s too close to not touch himself now.

“You do know what I’m getting at though, yeah?” Roger whines, and kisses him hard. “I love you both because I know you love me. Because you want me like this, but you want me just as much as a bandmate, as a boyfriend, in every w-”

Roger dissolves into moans and groans as he comes, cock as deep in Tim as it can be.

“You’re adorable,” Tim mutters, but Roger just bats away his hand from his cock, and takes over. “And a gentleman.”

“I try,” Roger mumbles, all happy soft smiles and kisses to Tim’s neck and chest as he strokes Tim’s cock, fingers tracing over the head to make him jump.

Brian isn’t always loud when he comes, this is one of those times. He’s bent over Roger, head pressed against his back, hips jerking erratically, but otherwise silent except for a few choked whimpers.

“You good?” Tim asks him, and Brian lifts his head to offer a gorgeous grin. “Good.”

“Brian; I’ve got an idea,” Roger says. “You’ve got to get out of me first though.”

Brian giggles and moves away long enough to get rid of the used condom on his cock, taking Rog’s as well when he hands it over.

“Alright,” Roger says, and gives Tim a smile. “You stay right there, and just let us take care of the rest.”

He lays at one side, Brian takes his cue and lays at the other, and Tim knows in a heartbeat what they’re intending.

“I’m gonna warn you now, I’m close. With both of you-”

“I know,” Roger interrupts. “Let me ask you now: after you come, can we keep going? If it gets to be too much, you just tap our shoulders?”

Tim nods and enjoys the sight at his hips. Brian and Roger leaned on him, licking and sucking at his cock, taking turns moaning with their lips around it. It’s ridiculous and overwhelming and he’s loving every second of it.

When he comes, he expects them to move away, but they don’t. They both laugh and jump when the first few drops splatter them, but neither of them moves.

And true to Roger’s words, they don’t stop after he’s come. They take turns, lapping gently at his oversensitive cock, and without intending it, he finds his cock jumping again. The orgasm is dry, but it feels as good as the first.

They’re gone for moment after, cleaning themselves up, and he doesn’t stop Brian from doing the same for him as he lays there, still all jelly in his limbs.

Best is when they’re back, and Tim can snuggle them into his arms.

For awhile, it’s quiet. Only their breathing and the sensation of bare skin on skin.

“So,” Roger breaks it. “If we’re going to do this, and have me eventually move in...could we start now, with my drums staying here? And me, until I need to go pick things up from home, clothes and whatnot...”  
“You don’t even have to ask,” Tim replies with a kiss to the top of Roger’s head.

Brian nods. “You and your things are always welcome here. We’re excited to finally have you.”

“I’m excited to have you too,” Roger almost whispers it.

All Tim can think to himself is that they waited much too long for this. For this happiness.


End file.
